fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Korudosutea Shino
Korudosutea Shino, Korudo for short, is the main character of the story Sekirei: Retribution. He has to face the struggle of regaining the safety of his race, fighting the MBI army and getting back the love of his life. He was once a Reaper but was "Terminated" (by MBI terms) by an unknown enemy. Without his powers he can not face a Sekirei and win yet he's able to still use weapons and even human guns. He endured 15 years of torture and testing after being captured. Appearance Korudo is a middle aged man yet still youthful and healthy. Unfortunately he had to go through many years of pain, therefore he has a plethora of scars all around his body. One major mark is a circular indentation on the upper part of his chest from a cannon ball test. His eyes are somewhat narrow and piercing but tells of a kindness within his heart behind the eyes. His hair is white-ish grey and short-medium length. The clothes in the picture are what he wears most of the time since he can't get anymore without stealing or asking. He prefers casual clothes or anyhting that he can move fast in, just in case the time comes where he needs to act. Reaper Appearance Even though he is currently Descended from Reaper status which has never been done before, he was a Reaper before so and used his abilities multiple times. When in his Reaper state, whatever he his wearing turns into a black kimono with blood red streaks growing like grape vines. Tears form along the edges and emminate a dark aura. The sclera of his eyes become nlack and his iris' stay the same for the frightening effect. His teeth become sharp and a large yet evil grin grows on his face. His skin also turns into a ghostly pale. His Reaper's Scythe, influenced by his powers, has a red streak along the length of the blade. It is an extension of his powers as he can either make the blade solid or pass through an enemy. The ability will be explained in the appropriate section. Abilities and Former Powers Even though Korudo has been terminated and has lost his powers, they will be listed here for trivial reasons. In turn of losing his Sekirei powers he has kept is physical strength and gained some abilities also. Sekirei Reaper Being a Reaper is a major responsibility for multiple reasons but one of them is that the Reaper is guarenteed to be the most powerful single Sekirei in the entire race. A Reaper does have weakness but are taught to not let them be exploited. Korudo's signature power besides Death is Psychological Death, the power to torture one's mind into insanity. There are two ways he can activate his power unto an enemy. The first is by his eyes. When in his Reaper state and his eyes are black and red, all he has to do in gain eye contact with a Sekirei and he'll have instant access within their mind. From then he can implant whatever torturous thought he wishes. The second way he can bring this effect on an opponent is by his scythe. Not only can the scythe be used as a physical weapon but if he chooses it can fade as it passes through, putting a nightmare into the Sekirei's mind. This will only work if he is in his Reaper activation and the blade passes through the head itself. Descended Sekirei A Descended Sekirei is the correct term for when a Sekirei loses their powers. Since Korudo was Descended he had no powers yet he still retained some of the superhuman Sekirei strength and senses. He still remembers how to fight hand-to-hand and how to wield a blade. Altough he did pick up the human ability of using a gun. Korudo is able to use guns effectively but he prefers the dual revolvers he found as he met Hector. His aim is near perfect and knows how to make a deadly shot. Family and Friends Despite being locked away for 15 years he had some relations before so. Family Korudo had no father. Korudo's father Daiki died shortly after his birth by being maliciously murdered within the city of Kuraiyama. Korudo's mother, Umi Shino, was also a Sekirei Reaper and controlled the Waters of Death. Umi was very kind and treated her son as if he was the last thing she had in the world. The only time she would become stern was to tell Korudo to try not to use his powers for petty reasons. Controlling Death is a large responsibility afterall. Korudo's wife, Karasuba, was already a heavily burdened soul before he was taken away yet Korudo made her sane and realize there were still good things in life. After Korudo left she became depressed and started lashing out in anger. Soon she became completely maniacal and started to love killing. Something Korudo strongly opposed even though he is a Reaper. She also out of despair sort of left Korudo for another man. A Sekirei couple, commonly known as Ashikabi (basically master), and Sekirei (guardian) is like marriage, but can never be undone. So Karasuba basically abandoned him. The man, rather young man, she went to works for MBI which Korudo doesn't take kindly to. Korudo's son, Shiina, was born shortly before Korudo was taken away. The short time Korudo was with Shiina, Korudo constantly watched over him. Korudo loved him very much and so did Karasuba before she came sour. His secondary is Decay. The ability to wear down organic structures and most metals in mere seconds. Friends Miya, Matsu and Kazehana are old friends of Korudo. The friendship dates back to way before they arrived on Earth. They treat him completely as an equal and will aid him if he is in need. They all met on the home planet of Tengokunosu on Korudo's journey to prevent a world-wide disaster. Seo Kaoru was his first friend in 15 years. He showed him where the Izumo Inn resided as well as his old friends. To repay Seo for all of his kindness Korudo offered him to stay at his newly found apartment complex. Seo accepted it for the sake of it being cheaper (since it was free) and he could get more food for his Sekirei. Hector is the operating system that belonged to the Black Paladin. Since Hector is an A.I, it can interact with Korudo like another person. The two become friends during the escape and will provide aid for however long Korudo needs it. Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Aliens Category:Work in progress